Queenie
Queenie is a minor heroine appearing in the episode "Risky Beesness" of the Disney TV series Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers. As her name suggests, she is the queen bee of a hive located within the same park that the Rescue Rangers' headquarters is located in. She is the love interest of Zipper. She is voiced by Sindy Mckay. Role In the episode "Risky Beesness", she is introduced instructing a colony of honeybees in a musical fashion, revealing that she is the queen bee of the respective hive, and her drones (male bees that lack stingers) act as her majordomos. After taking a rest and enjoying some royal nectar, her colony is mysteriously hypothesized and drawn to an unknown, horrible-sounding noise. Despite her pleas, she fails to appease them from the noise, and she is forced to retreat from her hive. While, searching for help, she is knocked out from severe heat exposure, and ends up landing in the relaxing spot of Rescue Ranger member Zipper, who is instantly attracted to her after he wakes her up again. Despite his attempts to show his affection to her, Queenie does not harbor the same feelings and becomes frustrated with him. However, she is willing to follow him to the Rescue Rangers headquarters, but begins treating the other members with disrespect, demanding that they treat like royalty. Eventually, the Rescue Rangers discover the source of the strange noise that hynothized her colony, a strange mind-control device created by scientist and rockstar-wannabe Irwina Allen. After seemingingly stopping the device's hypnotizing effect, Irwina spots the Rescue Rangers and overpowers them with Queen's brainwashed colony, as well as trapping Queen and Zipper inside a saxophone. After Zipper courageously assists her into escaping the prison they are trapped within, she begins to realize how brave and responsible the small housefly is and is smitten by him. However, Zipper interrupts the romantic moment by notifying her that they still needed to stop Irwina and free her hypnotized colony. They encounter on stage, preforming horribly with her band (Queenie's brainwashed colony), many of the audience tries to leave the concert, but are trapped in the auditorium by her and the colony, as they are refusing to let them leave from hearing her performance, no matter how bad it sounded. Queen and Zipper then outsmart the mad scientist, free the other Rescue Rangers and destroy the device that was brainwashing her colony. She then instructs her now restored colony to attack Irwina, declaring her as the "fake queen". Afterwards, when it seemed as though she and Zipper would hook up and become a potential couple, her drones interrupt her with flirtatious compliments, to which she becomes flattered from and seemingly forgets her affection to Zipper, who in turn is heartbroken. However, when all his hope seems lost, Queenie then sends a message made of her colony to the housefly personally, proclaiming her love to him, confirming that she did in fact care about him (and loved him). Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Monarchs Category:Aristocrats Category:Anti Hero Category:One-Shot Category:In Love Category:Spoiled Sweet